librat_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwyer Adkins-Verdier
Dwyer Adkins is a character in Fire Emblem Fates AU. Backstory sold in 2303 to the castle Nohr with his older brother Jakob. They were put to works as servants. They had much trouble adjusting to their jobs and lack of parents and nearly fired several times. Thankfully, they were vouched for and hired by Princess Corrin. Dwyer Adkins-Verdier was born to Jacinthe Adkins and Farran Verdier on Skundeca 16 2299 in . Personality no-nonsense about cleanliness/manners/common sense, uncomfortable being called kind, doesn’t see caring for others as work, casually/dorkily extra, tired mom friend, just wants a nap after work, great chef, snarky, seen as lazy bum, voice of reason, low key approach generally, Sleeping hcs: Sleep apnea?, Wants Strengths: considerate, gentlemanly, instinctively takes care of others, kinder than he seems, Weaknesses: Apathetic, lazy, overly blunt, Psych: hates being ordered around, takes no shit from nobles/above, slow speech pattern, dry and/or morbid sense of humor, ”work before rest”, Interests: Likes: mint tea, Dislikes: veggies(but will eat if served), Favs: coffee, Relations Corrin: insists he’s the best butler for her, dorkily over-devoted, competes for her praise with Jakob, Jakob: fatigued by Jakob’s competitiveness (still does compete), calls him out for jerkassery, looks up to him, wants his recognition, terrified of Jakob abandoning him if he’s not good enough, Gunter Wieck: Lilith: glad to be an older sibling to someone for once, kind of dotes on her, was reluctant to teach her combat training, jealous of since she gets doted on by his brother, Felicia: vent to each other over sibling woes, Flora: S: Leo: Shura: Midori: grumbly when she wakes him just to fuss over his health, resists her attempts to “cure” his lack of pep/vigor, only takes her medicine to keep her from crying, ends up agreeing to test her medicines, S: Mitama: Selkie: Nina: sees right through her attempts to spy on him, humble response to her praise of his laundry cleaning, confused that she thought him a “Bad Boy”, too tired to really lay into her about her stalking him, Soleil: flustered by her lack of problem with nudity, blunt with his thoughts about her dancing, a little baffled by what she is embarrassed about, gets roped into helping her dance, insists on not abandoning her afterwords despite the tedium, Percy: gets along well with Ace, a bit exasperated with his over-zealousness, kind of afraid of Ace eating him tho, Ophelia: a little confused by her theatrics but still likes her, insists his brewing skills aren’t “legendary” like she says, bounces off her dramatic bubbliness, apparently listens to a lot of her “Ophelia tirades”, gets exasperated by her constant praising of his brews, S: Velouria: starts off butting against her messiness, gets intimidated by her so just bakes enough cookies for the both of them, had his pride in his work insulted since she ate one of his cookies from the ground, flattered by her gift from her treasure chest, gets a crush on in A-Rank(making tea and cookies for them and openly worrying for her when her tea spills), birds of feather (lazy), Skills Troubadour (Cavalier) PS: Born Steward: if Dwyer is battling indoors, he deals 2 more, receives 2 less and his Hit Rate + Avoidance increased by 20 CHQ "You've got a lot of nerve." "I just want to go home..." "Get out of the way." "Let's get this over with." Coffee-making(the best), skilled butler, hand-to-hand combat(slappyface), great chef, keen sense of space, Plans Joins Corrin on her first mission with Gunter Birthright: Conquest: Revelation: Category:Verdier Family Category:Adkins Family Category:Canon Characters Category:Work: FE 14 AU